Megatron's story
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This the prequel to Sweet baby Demolisher. This a look into Megatron's early life and how grows and you will see how Megatron's cold and stony character developed.
1. Chapter 1

Megatron's story chapter 1

This is the story of Megatron's early life.

Death watch was the leader of the Decepticons he had his wife Strongbow by his side. He would often see fellow Decepticons with children. "Must be nice to have child." Death watch said. He came home he knew if he didn't get an heir soon the bloodline of the leader will come to an end. Strongbow was making something. "What are you making?" He asked her. "It's a sparkling blanket." She said. "You mean?" He asked. "Your faction is growing." She said. He spun her around and laughed.

Many months later. Strongbow woke up with a jolt. She was in great pain. Death watch knew the sparkling was coming so he sent for a medic and Back stabber his brother in law came to help. Strongbow was in great pain. She was struggling to give birth to mech sparkling. Then a loud shrill cry filled the room. "It's a mech." The medic said. Strongbow was dying so in the last moments of her life she began to thinking of a name for her son. "I want a name that's strong. I know, have name for our son." She said. The medic handed him to her. "Let's name our son Megatron," She said and she died. Death watch and all the other Decepticons were heart broken by the death of Strongbow. Death watch sent a message to Sentinel prime.

Sentinel prime opened the door. "Yes?" He asked his wife was busy with their newborn child Optimus who was born that day same as Megatron. "Death watch sends message, Strongbow died today giving birth to a mech sparkling." The messenger said. "Oh no, did the sparkling alive?" Sentinel prime asked. "Yes it's alive, but the second in command Axewell wishes it was not." The messenger replied. "Why?" The wife asked. "He blames the sparkling for the death of Strongbow he called the sparkling a murderer." The messenger said. "I don't blame the sparkling," She said. "Neither does his family." The messenger said. "Send a message tell him the Autobots are sorry about the death of Strongbow tell him we hope his sparkling will be a fine adult when he grows up." Sentinel said. "Will do." The messenger said.

Death watch placed his new son in his crib. Not before wrapping him in the blanket that Strongbow made for the sparkling. "I'm going to tell you all about this blanket and who made it." He told the sparkling. Back stabber loved the sparkling he was all he had left of his sister. He knew had to protect his nephew with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Death watch was still mourning the death of beloved mate. It's almost been a week. Megatron was in the crib fast asleep. Death watch was unsure how his son will survive without his mother because mother's energon is full of micro-sweepers that boosts a sparkling's immune system. He knew Megatron was doing alright but he needed a mother. Then Megatron began to cry he was hungry. Death watch's frown became a smile. He walked over to the crib and picked up his son trying to calm him down. "Oh Megatron your daddy loves you more than anything in the universe." He told his son. And he left to go get the bottle. He placed it in the heating station and the bottle began to warm up. He pulled the bottle out and checked the temp. Nice and warm. He brought to his son's mouth who began to suckle. Back stabber came up he was watching his favorite nephew drink up his energon. "He is such a precious sparkling." He told his brother in law. Death watch nodded.

6 months later. Megatron was sweet and playful sparkling. He saw his father he wanted to go over to him so he got onto his front and then on his hands and knees and began to crawl over. Death watch saw this and scooped him up once he got close enough. "I love you so much Megatron." Death watch said.

8 months later it was Megatron's first birthday. Death saw his son's antics and loved every minute of it. Since the old second in command was placed on a high security prison ship Megatron was safe.

Today Megatron looked at his father and said. "Daddy," "That's right Megatron I'm daddy." Death watch said.

5 years later Megatron is 6 vorns of age. He sees that most of young cons had mothers. "I wish I had mommy," He said.

11 years later Megatron was a teenager learning how to be a leader. But his father fell ill. Megatron wished he had mother. While father was sick Back stabber his uncle looked after him. Megatron saw his father he seemed to be getting worse by the day. Then one night there was some bad news. "Megatron," His uncle said. "Yes?" Megatron asked. "Your father was very ill, I'm sorry to say this but he has passed away." Death watch said. Megatron cried.

Megatron is now the leader of the Decepticons. He fell in love with con called Switchblade but on the battle field they got separated. Megatron looked for her every where but couldn't find her feeling all the lose he swelling inside of him he yelled in anguish. "AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Megatron made his spark hard and cold not to forget the ones he had lost. First his mother, then his father, then his uncle and now the love of his life! Megatron always prayed to Primus in his spark that one day he would reunite with Switchblade and they will be together forever. His wish will come true.


End file.
